The Wedding Dance
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Dean and Castiel Winchester dance to I can't fight this feeling by REO speed wagon for their first dance as a married couple. All fluff and just happy happy feels.


**_The Wedding Dance_**

 ** _Short Destiel One shot_**

 ** _Pairing: Dean and Castiel_**

They had just gotten married finally about a little over two hours ago and now it was time for their first ever dance as a married couple.. "Now let's bring out our newlyweds Dean and Castiel Winchester for their first dance as husbands", Garth who was MCing the whole event spoke into the microphone and smiled as he looked towards the wedding table to look at Dean and Castiel.

Castiel had been so nervous to do the wedding dance that he had gotten lessons from his brother Gabriel. He. Had wanted to originally forgo the traditional /first/ wedding dance but Gabriel and Sam had convinced him otherwise.. "You ready Mr Winchester?", Dean asked his new husband smiling as he stood up and held out his hand for him. That was it for Castiel, with that one gesture he knew he could do this.

"Let's do this Dean", he took Dean's hand and let him help him up and escorted him to the dance floor. They weren't doing anything silly or crazy, they were just going to be dancing slowly to a song that resonated well with them both.

 _'I can't fight this feeling any longer_

 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

 _What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

 _I said there is no reason for my fear_

 _Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

 _You give my life direction_

 _You make everything so clear'_

I can't fight this feeling by REO speed-wagon began and Dean moved closer to Castiel, one arm around his waist and the other up resting near his shoulder, their faces pressed closer and they began to dance in time with the music, and all of a sudden Castiel forgot about the audience and just focused on how he felt snuggled in Dean's embrace.

 _"And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _"And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars, forever cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I'd forgotten what I'd started fighting for, and if I had to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door and I can't fight this feeling anymore',_

Dean whispered those words to his new husband, singing along as they danced, just swaying to the music, feet occasionally moving from side to side. It was the song that Dean kept coming back to, every time he heard it he thought of lost friends like Jo, but also thought of Castiel. It was the song he was listening to the night he finally realized his feelings for the angel. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to acknowledge how he felt for the angel. He could never imagine not having Castiel in his life the way he did now.

 _'My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you, I've been running round in circles in my mind and it always seems that I'm following you, angel, Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find and even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight, You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might'_

They continued dancing and Castiel began to hum to the song and then looked back up at Dean and smiled, tears shining through his eyes, the happy and relaxed look making it all worthwhile for Dean. "I love you Dean", Castiel whispered in his ear as he settled into him, "As I love you Cass".

 _''And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

 _Come crashing through your door_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore'_

The song continued on as they danced, shutting out everything and everyone else, just dancing like nobody was watching, and Dean pulled away slowly just slightly to press his lips to his new husband's. Dean had also been reserved about dancing in front of everyone but right here and now, he knew that he didn't want to be anywhere else. As the song came to an end, they both smiled and held each other tighter, their gold rings both shining in the light as the continued dancing long after the music stopped.

 ** _Hey Readers,_**

 ** _This is just a short little one shot I did, Hope you like it. I am working on my other fictions as well, but I thought I would start to delve into shorter little fictions as well as my longer ones._**


End file.
